Masato Toyoshima/Q
1. What is your full name? Do you have a nickname? 2. How old are you? When is your birthday? ' ' ' ' 3. Where were you born? Where do you live now? Are you patriotic? ' ' ' ' 4. Who are/were your parents? (Names, occupations, personalities, etc.) ' ' ' ' 5. Do you have any siblings? What are/were they like? ' ' ' ' 6. What is your occupation? ' ' ' ' 7. How tall are you? How much do you weigh? ' ' ' ' 8. What color is your hair? What color are your eyes? ' ' ' ' 9. What is your race? ' ' ' ' 10. To which social class do you belong? ' ' ' ' 11. Do you consider yourself to be attractive? Do others? ' ' ' ' 12. What is your style of dress? ' ' ' ' 13. Do you have any scars? Tattoos? Birthmarks? Other unique physical features? ' ' ' ' 14. Do you have any allergies, diseases, or other physical weaknesses? ' ' ' ' 15. Are you right- or left-handed? ' ' ' ' 16. What does your voice sound like? ' ' ' ' 17. What kind of vocabulary do you use? ' ' ' ' 18. List three quirks or other defining characteristics. ' ' ' ' 19. How often do you bathe? Do you wear perfumes? ' ' ' ' 20. What kind of facial expression do you commonly wear (dour glare, wry smile, etc)? ' ' ' ' 21. Do you use body language? How? ' ' ' ' 22. Do you have a commonly used saying? ' ' ' ' Childhood ' ' 23. What is your earliest memory? ' ' ' ' 24. How much schooling have you had? Did you enjoy it? ' ' ' ' 25. Where did you learn most of your knowledge and skill? ' ' ' ' 26. How would you describe your childhood in general? ' ' ' ' 27. As a child, what did you want to be when you grew up? ' ' ' ' 28. When and with whom was your first kiss? ' ' ' ' 29. Are you a virgin? If not, when and with whom did you lose your virginity? ' ' ' ' 30. Do you have a notorious or celebrated ancestor? Does that affect you? ' ' ' ' Influences ' ' 31. What do you consider the most important event of your life so far? ' ' ' ' 32. What do you consider your greatest achievement? ' ' ' ' 33. What is your greatest regret? ' ' ' ' 34. What is the most embarrassing or shameful thing ever to happen to you? ' ' ' ' 35. Do you have any secrets? If so, what are they? ' ' ' ' 36. What is the most evil thing you have ever done? ' ' ' ' 37. When was the time you were the most frightened? ' ' ' ' 38. Have you ever traveled outside of your country? If so, to where? ' ' ' ' Beliefs ' ' 39. What is your alignment? ' ' ' ' 40. Are you basically optimistic or pessimistic? ' ' ' ' 41. Do you believe in a god? If so, which one and why? ' ' ' ' 42. Do you believe in an afterlife? ' ' ' ' 43. What is your greatest fear? ' ' ' ' 44. What makes you angry? Sad? Happy? Why? ' ' ' ' 45. Do you think people are basically good or basically evil? ' ' ' ' 46. What are your views on politics? Religion? Sex? ' ' ' ' 47. What are your views on gambling, lying, theft, and killing? ' ' ' ' 48. How far will you go to defend your beliefs? ' ' ' ' 49. How much do you value money? ' ' ' ' 50. In your opinion, what is the most evil thing any human being could do? ' ' ' ' 51. Do you believe in self-sacrifice for the greater good? ' ' ' ' 52. Do you believe in the existence of soul mates and/or true love? ' ' ' ' 53. Are you superstitious? ' ' ' ' 54. How much do you respect the beliefs and opinions of others? ' ' ' ' 55. How honest are you about your thoughts and feelings? ' ' ' ' 56. Do you have any biases or prejudices? ' ' ' ' Dealing With Others ' ' 57. Who is the most important person in your life, and why? ' ' ' ' 58. Who is the person you respect the most? Despise the most? Why? ' ' ' ' 59. Do you have a significant other? Who? ' ' ' ' 60. Do you have a lot of friends? Who is your best friend? ' ' ' ' 61. How do you relate to members of the same race? Class? Sex? ' ' ' ' 62. How do you relate to members of a different race? Class? Sex? ' ' ' ' 63. Have you ever been in love? If so, describe what happened. ' ' ' ' 64. What do you look for in a potential lover? ' ' ' ' 65. How close are you to your family? ' ' ' ' 66. Do you want a marriage, family, and/or children? ' ' ' ' 67. Do you tend to argue with people, or avoid conflict? ' ' ' ' 68. Are you a listener or a talker? ' ' ' ' 69. How long does it usually take for you to trust others? ' ' ' ' 70. Do you hold grudges? ' ' ' ' 71. Do you tend to take on leadership roles in social situations? ' ' ' ' 72. Do you like interacting with large groups of people? ' ' ' ' 73. How well do you express yourself? ' ' ' ' 74. How quickly do you judge others? ' ' ' ' 75. Do you care what others think of you? ' ' ' ' 76. Do you have any enemies? How or why are they your enemy? ' ' ' ' Personal Taste and Opinions ' ' 77. What is your favorite pastime? Color? Food? Possession? ' ' ' ' 78. What are your preferences in arts and/or entertainment? ' ' ' ' 79. Do you smoke, drink, go whoring, or use drugs? Why or why not?. ' ' ' ' 80. How do you spend a typical Saturday night? ' ' ' ' 81. What is your most cherished fantasy? ' ' ' ' 82. How long is your attention span? ' ' ' ' 83. Do you laugh a lot? What do you find funny? ' ' ' ' 84. Is there anything that shocks or offends you? If so, what? ' ' ' ' 85. How do you deal with stress? ' ' ' ' 86. How much athletic ability do you have? Artistic? ' ' ' ' 87. Do you like animals? Do you like children? ' ' ' ' 88. Are you spontaneous, or do you always need to have a plan? ' ' ' ' 89. What are your pet peeves? ' ' ' ' Self-Image ' ' 90. What is your greatest strength as a person? Weakness? ' ' ' ' 91. If you could change one thing about yourself, what would it be? ' ' ' ' 92. Are you generally introverted or extroverted? ' ' ' ' 93. Do you like yourself? ' ' ' ' 94. Do you have a daily routine? How do you feel if your day is interrupted? ' ' ' ' 95. What goal do you most want to accomplish in the next six months? Your lifetime? ' ' ' ' 96. Where do you see yourself in 5 years? 10 years? 20 years? ' ' ' ' 97. If you could choose, how would you want to die? ' ' ' ' 98. What is the one thing you would like to be remembered for after your death? ' ' ' ' 99. What three words would you use to best describe your personality? ' ' ' ' 100. What three words would others probably use to describe you?